1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to terminals for adding monetary value to fare cards, and more specifically to a debit/credit only terminal for adding monetary value to fare cards and/or smart cards.
2. Background
The use of fare cards in mass transit systems has reached record levels with the successful introduction of free transfers, unlimited passes, and fare pricing systems based on distance traveled, time of day, and user categorization including age and frequent user. Automatic fare collection utilizing fare cards increases security through the elimination of person-to-person cash exchanges, decreases operating costs based upon a decrease in required personnel and an automation of system accounting, and improves commuter convenience by eliminating ticket window lines and ticket purchases for each transit system ride.
Fare cards are available in various formats including magnetic strip cards, contact smart cards and contactless smart cards. The fare cards may be purchased at automatic vending machines utilizing bills/coins, credit, and/or debit cards. The value of the card may be limited to the value of a single transit fare, or may exceed the value of a single transit fare so that the card may be used for multiple fares. A fare card having a value exceeding one transit fare offers an advantage of a single financial transaction for multiple rides. In addition, since the fare collection systems deduct value automatically for time and/or distance based fares, the rider does not need to compute exact fare amount as long as the amount on the card exceeds the required fare, and thus, the time the rider spends at a fare card dispensing machine is shortened. Any monetary value remaining on the card is usable for a subsequent fare. Fare cards also offer the advantage of being reusable. The transit rider inserts a used card into an automatic fare vending machines along with a payment means including bills/coins, or credit/debit cards, and a corresponding added value is stored on the fare card.
Current automatic vending machines offer the above stated advantages of reuse of a card and quick transaction times. However, during peak commuter hours, commuters are often faced with lines at the automatic fare vending machines. Delays in obtaining upgraded fare cards often are caused by bill/coin transactions and the cumbersome process of commuters having to insert coins and bills into a vending machine. In particular, a common experience for a commuter is to have a bill rejected multiple times because the bill is folded, creased and/or worn. Thus, as a commuter is fumbling with coins and cash, or is attempting to coerce a bill into a machine, other commuters have no choice but to wait in line for an available machine. Bill and coin machines also have a disadvantage of shortened expected mean cycle between failures due to the mechanical components, required for accepting bills and coins, that are apt to fail or malfunction. These vending machines present a further disadvantage of a vandalism target since the machines are known to hold cash.
Thus, there is a continuing effort to enhance the mean cycle between failure and the capacity of an automatic fare collection (AFC) system to allow for value and time replenishment of existing fare cards in a time efficient manner. A further pressing need is to provide an add value/time capability for all card types, including magnetic strip cards and smart cards, within the existing AFC system locations, commonly located in subway/train systems, and in locations outside the AFC system such as bus terminals. Availability of a fare card terminal is of particular value to bus patrons and those who do not have ready access to a subway/train station.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a means for adding value to cards by patrons employing solely credit/debit payment mechanisms.
It is a further advantage to improve the overall mean cycle between failure of an add value machine.
It is still a further advantage of the present invention to improve commuter satisfaction by providing an add value machine that requires less transaction time.
Yet another advantage is to provide a machine for adding value to fare cards that is easy to install and compatible with the existing automatic fare collection system.
It is yet another advantage to provide a compact machine for installation into locations outside of the transit system.
An add value terminal of the exemplary embodiment provides a quick and simple means of adding value to a fare card or contactless smart card using only a debit or credit card. Add value terminals shorten customer lines for customers waiting to upgrade their fare cards because simple credit/debit transactions require less time than transactions involving bills and coins. Thus, an add value terminal expedites the purchase of fare cards at automatic vending machine locations by attracting patrons to credit/debit terminals that do not accept bills and coins.
An add value terminal of the exemplary embodiment is a compact cabinet that may be installed on a wall, pedestal, or pillar. The terminal has a user friendly interface that utilizes a display, selection buttons, raised lettering, Braille, and an audio output jack to prompt and instruct a patron through the steps required to add value, upgrade, or verify the status of his or her fare card. The add value terminal of the exemplary embodiment accepts both magnetic strip fare cards and contactless smart cards. The term xe2x80x9cfare cardxe2x80x9d as used herein includes both magnetic strip and contactless cards unless there is a stated card-type distinction. The magnetic strip fare cards are inserted into a fare card bezel to allow a ticket transport to read data from the card. Contactless smart card data is communicated to the add value terminal through the use of a smart card interface. The patron simply moves the smart card past a contactless smart card reader each time he or she is prompted to do so by the display.
The display of the add value terminal prompts a patron to insert a fare card. Once the fare card is inserted into the bezel or waved past the contactless smart card reader, the status of the fare card is displayed. The add value terminal of the exemplary embodiment displays the current period and card expiration dates, the remaining value, the number of rides remaining and/or the upgrade status of the card. The display then prompts the patron to make a selection of a desired transaction. The patron selects the transaction type by pressing a selection button as indicated by the display prompts. Typical transactions of the exemplary embodiment include verifying card status, upgrading the card, adding value, and/or adding time to the card. A patron may cancel a transaction at any time by pressing a cancellation button. After the patron has selected a transaction type, the display prompts the patron for a method of payment. The patron presses the appropriate selection button and inserts a credit or debit card into a credit/debit card reader and enters any required personal identification numbers on a PIN keypad. The add value terminal communicates the debit/credit information to a bank authorization network. Once verification is received, the patron selects the time, value, or upgrade status to be added to the card. The add value terminal updates the card status as the magnetic strip card is removed from the bezel, or as the card is passed in front of the smart card reader. If the patron chooses to receive a transaction receipt, a printer receipt is delivered to the patron through the printer cup located on the add value terminal cabinet.
The add value terminals of the exemplary embodiment are connected through station controllers and associated communication network equipment to a transit system area controller utilizing existing four wire digital lines or fiber optic lines. The transit area controller monitors both out-of-system and in-system add value terminals. Out-of-system refers to add value terminals that are located outside of a transit system terminal. Typical out-of system locations include grocery stores, malls, bus terminals, and airports. In-system add value terminals are located in the transit system station, e.g. a train/subway station, and are networked with other automatic vending machines, token booths, turnstile equipment and fare card readers to the area controller.
The elimination of bill/coin transactions improves the overall Mean Cycle Between Failure (MCBF) statistics, decreases the cost of money collection and processing, and lowers the maintenance costs of the transit system automatic vending services. The primary benefits of the add value terminal include a low initial capital cost through the incorporation of existing transit system components into the add value terminal design, high reliability and low maintenance due to the increase in MCBF, a small compact cabinet, low security risk because the machine contains no cash or pre-valued fare media, fare card re-use, ease of use, low cost of installation, and common spares with existing transit system equipment.